


As Himself

by Sotong_sotong



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: character introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sotong_sotong/pseuds/Sotong_sotong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As himself, Allen will continue on no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Written about a year ago so it might not actually fit canon fully.

As 'Red', he had nothing.

No rights, no bearings, no family, no proper name.

Nothing.

As 'Allen Walker', he was an Exorcist, a warrior chosen by God, an unsung hero to mankind and of course, proudly a gentleman.

However, 'Allen' knew better, he was still a boy ever haunted by the last words of a clown and seeked vindication for his dusky past through a self-pledge will of offering salvation to both the feared and in fear.

But by being 'Allen', his life had changed significantly.

He was not entitled to riches or royalty but he had a right to fight and to live.

He was abandoned by his biological parents but his comrades, no matter how nonsensical or nerve-grating their actions, were his definition of a family and that was more than enough.

He was previously unable to fit in anywhere but here in the Black Order, he could finally look forward to being greeted 'Welcome home!' after returning from every mission.

Others have branded him as the Destroyer of Time, as a naive fool nursing a saint complex, as a heretic traitor or even a ticking Noah time-bomb. The boy is unashamed and remains undaunted in striving for humanity and the Akuma.

Neah may have invaded a large portion of his consciousness, his bond with Mana may just be a delusion and his gruff Master may very well be dead but Allen Walker will keep walking down the thorny path of his destiny, a destiny where the black and white lines of sin and redemption blur into gray.


End file.
